There are many known handle grip devices for sports clubs, mallets, and bats, and particularly golf clubs. For instance, Jacques (U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,647) shows a golf club handle grip having a hand grip member 13 with a knob-like enlargement 22 and a fillet portion 23 as shown in FIGS. 1-3, that is not economical or readily added to retro-fit a normal club. Sleight (U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,458) shows an adjustable handgrip having an end member 10 with internal suction cups making it readily detachable, not permanently mounted. Duncan (U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,996) shows a golf club grip having a golf club sleeve 10 with a smoothly rounded end cap 14 that is slightly enlarged, but it is not a shape readily felt by the user's fingers, and it is not an inexpensive small separate retrofit item.
Other devices include Gatlin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,925), Hartmeister (U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,686), Foster (U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,297), Henry (U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,038), and Rees (U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,014) are still more remote from the present invention, for the reasons discussed below.